Riho's bedtime story
by Darkmaster2
Summary: ( CHAPTER 7 UP! short chapter) Tao tells Riho a story to pass time. But this story is about her past of how she came to meet Shido, Cain, and all the others. Please read and review
1. chapter 1

The year is 1795 a time of darkness and blood. This story takes place in Transylvania one of the vampire and demon hot spots of the world, but forget about that. The reason I'm writing this story is to tell my past, how I came to be. My story starts when I was born, my mother who I don't know anything about died shortly after I came into this world, filled with wonderful things and sites but also dangers far beyond mortal understanding. The thing I have of hers is a bracelet it has a gray and green band and a big red stone in the middle. My father, well what can I say about him after all I don't have a clue what he looks like and or what he is like, except that he's a thick headed, arrogant, bastard for leaving me, abandoning me. Anyway I live alone really I don't live anywhere I depend on the kindness of people. Although my life sucked and it was a living hell little did know come November 13th my life was going to get a lot worse.  
  
You see that day is my birthday, my 17th one really. But that day changed my life for an eternity. The reason I say this is because that day midnight I was walking, trying to find a place from the storm. I don't know how I knew it was coming but I did. Just then I heard something following me, I turned around and there it was a demon with deep purple eyes, black skin, and long decayed teeth and nails. At once it started to chase me. I ran as fast as I could but it was to fast for me. Somehow it got around me and before I could turn around it took its arm and raised it, the index finger and put a slash mark through the right side of my lip. I fell on my ass but as soon as I hit the ground the monster came at me but just before it got to me something clicked and all the sudden the monster was flung across the ally. The demon ran away and that's when I caught a glimpse of my dark side. Two days went passed and three questions kept playing over and over and over. It was: What is this? Is it a gift or is it a curse? Have I bin cursed for something I did wrong?  
  
After that I stayed out of the sun sometimes. That night as I was walking along and all the sudden an earthquake hit forging a portal I fell in and I found myself in a place called Mon World. It's strange, and cold in this place. Soon monsters of all types started to attack me. Then it happened again, my power showed itself. But this time my nails got a little longer and sharper, my hair went from brown with blond tips to black with white tips, and my eyes turned into cat eyes colored crimson. But little did I know a fallen or dark angel with red wings named Redda was watching. A strong angel who wears a mask to where you can only see his eyes. So he came down to give me a '' warm welcome" not really though. The reason was because he just wanted to gain control of me so he could this and every other world. Of course I was a dork/bitch because I fell for it. Redda showed me how to control my gift (well most of it). Also showed me how to use a sword and other useful weapons. So with those skills I became a master at everything he could throw at me. Well all but one training exercise, I just could figure it out or my timing right. But the thing I liked about my life at this point was even when I failed Redda wouldn't yell at me, wouldn't lecture me about my constant failures. Instead he would give me confidence and was nice to me, but I still wanted to find my father or any other part of my blood family. 92 years later I finally got that dumb exercise completed. I was so happy that I couldn't wait to tell Redda, so off I went running at top mortal speed, smiling and waving at anyone I went past. Five happy minutes later I came to his door. Took awhile to stop from running that fast. I listened to something; it was him talking out loud to him self. He said: '' Soon she'll be really to help me in conquering all of Mon World." I was pissed off that I could feel my blood boil. So said my good-byes and ran away (not telling Redda of course). Two days later I found a portal that would take me make to that bloody place I call home.  
  
The next eight years I spend my immortal life in another ally over ran by more demons. Another weird thing happened to me a strong thirst came other me (now a vampire is suppose to feed off of humans right, well I'm different) and soon I was biting the necks of Night breeds. Now I'm 117 year old and I still live in that dark-winding allies. Remember my father the bastard, well I found him turns out it's his fault I'm part vampire. I also found out my father isn't straight (tall, blond ring a bell nightwalker fans, if not it will soon). I found out because him and his so called ''lover" were walking by one night. Some how they could scene me. I tried to hide but two against one sucks for odds. They caught me, one by one they introduced themselves blonde's name is Cain and his ''friend" is named Shido. Next they asked me my name, I froze for a minute. I started to say Aaron but paused in the middle. '' Tao" I said. So after they exchanged weird looks at each other they talked me into coming with them (well a least shido did). So I agreed and I got to see the castle where they lived and for the first time I got decent clothes. Seven days went past and that accursed holiday Christmas came around, like normal I didn't bother with that damn day because that a time for families and friends, I on the other hand have either. Nope, all I have is a father who doesn't have clue that I'm his kid. And besides Cain only cares about him self and Shido. The thing is that I don't think Shido cared as much as he lets on, how could I blame him I don't give a rat's ass neither. That night I was laying on the balcony rail looking up that the moon and stars. Shido came to see me, I get along with him so much better then I do with my so-called dad. He spent a lot of time with but I bet it made Cain pissed but some how he gets over it (I really don't want to know how). That night I got my first gift and it was a gold bracelet. He didn't tell me why he gave it to me but I don't mind. Honestly I feel safe and comfortable with him I would never tell him that but I think he knew.  
  
The next morning I went to the stables to see the horse, cats, and dogs, I like animals they like and trust me to. I was going through the hay cause I was going to feed the animals but instead I found something I wish I hadn't. It was some of Cains victims, that really pissed me off but add to my present anger I knew those people, they some of my few friends. I went back to the castle after disposing of the bodies. I ran into Cain (good fortune smiles a pawn me) then I yelled at him with unprecedented anger. The only thing he said was " That's what we do as vampire, we kill to survive." I walked away into my room drenched in darkness, I closed the door and leaned on it then I started to laugh quietly to myself and said " I agree Cain but not at the cost mortal lives, they have more right to live then we do. Anyway I do agree after all I may half vampire my self." A dark chuckle came out of my mouth followed by an evil grin. A few hours later I had finally calmed down but now I was puzzled by a sound of a woman, I followed the noise to a door lucky me it was cracked open (told you good fortune smiles on me). I put my hand on the handle and peeked inside, it was Cain and Shido sucking on a woman, the owner of the flower shop. I turned away because I was about to be sick beyond words. I couldn't stand it anymore I needed to leave. I guess the smell of blood and death finally got to me. So I left to have some R&R but after a while I went back and on my way back I saw a women walking the opposite direction I was. She was a vampire (no question about that) wearing a blue shirt, black skirt with a slit in the front, and black coat. As soon as she was beside me I put my arm out and I used an energy wave and blew her in to a tree. I could hear what she was saying about me it was: " Whose that bitch think she is."  
  
Although the thought of that strange girl was still in my head I pressed on to the castle. I was at the front door and stopped. " If I walk in Cain will be the first one to see me. So what if I go around to my window and enter there." I asked myself. So I took my time to do so, you could say I was site seeing well only if you consider rocks, plants, and dirt sites, I don't. When I got to my window I saw something very strange, it was Shido standing at the balcony so I wanted to say hi. I faded into the abyss and reappeared right in Shido's face he jumped and fell. I started t laugh but was cut short when he yelled at me for jumping him. So I got the balcony and put out my hand to help him up, he took my hand and came to his feet. He looked upset I asked him what was wrong he just stood staring at me with his sea green eyes; it was silent for a while. Then he asked me the one question I didn't know the answer to. It was " why do I hate Cain so much?" I stood in shock, I felt as if I was going to drop dead right where I stand. Even if so I could not because Shido had putted me to himself. There I was being held captive by his tight grasp, his warm grasp. He was waiting for a reply. I returned his semi hug and said, " I think I can trust you." He repeated " And I think I can trust you." That night I told him everything except about Redda of course. His eyes became quite large. He also asked me if I could turn back into my real appearance for him. All I said is " I'll try, but before I do where is Cain?" " Not here. He went out," Shido said. " Wait one damn minute. He left you hear." Shido nodded yes. "WOW" I said. I let go of him and he did the same. I stood away. My eyes were closed, and then opened as they flashed crimson. They soon died down to semi brown/gold and my hair regained its color. I looked at him, he just smiled and walked over to me and his grasp on me returned but only one arm was around me. The other was gently smoothing my hair and skin. Then the unexpected happen his hand moved to behind my head and pushed forward and I had received a second gift from him it was a very sweet kiss. I didn't know what had come over me. I returned my grip around him. A few minutes later when we backed up I asked what if Cain finds out about this moment. All he said was " This will be our little secret." I smiled as he left the room and I just stood there and powered up, so I was in the same black haired form as before. A thought went through my head " I'm so dead if Cain finds out." I started to laugh out of control.  
  
That same night I had a dream or premonition. Which ever I don't know or care at the moment. It felt so real the noise, the temperature, the smell of mold and dampness. Then I saw her, a girl a few inches taller then me. She had crimson eyes Just like mine and had silver or white hair. This girl was not human that was of sure, she to be at least 357 years of age. She was in a straight jacket. No wonder, we were in an asylum (You know for crazy people and convics. Everything was so strange and then it got stranger. She could see me, she even talked to me. All she said is that she " I'll break out and I do I want to meet, little dunpeal. I'm coming for you." I woke up then whispered to myself " I hope that was a dream." The next night, I was walking around the castle because I still don't have my sense of direction down for this maze yet. I would do this more often but I keep getting lost here (I'm a screw ball). Then the worst thing happened: CAIN showed up (alright who saw that coming without looking ahead in my life story). He just shot me a dirt look at me. Then he asked, " When did you get back. What did you do? I just smiled an evil grin and at the same time shot him the same dirt look " In that order. Yesterday and none of your business." He just narrowed his eyes at me and then said something under his breath. I didn't hear much of it. Then I noticed that he took a big whiff of my scent and gritted his teeth and made a fist as he walked by me. He kept walking till he made a sharp turn in to Shido's room. " Oh-NO, did he smell shido on me or is he going for one of his passion times with Shido. Sorry friend but for once come on second choice." That evening Shido paid a visit to me like normal. I told him " I think Cain know about the other night Shido. He shot me a abnormal amount of bad looks at me tonight." Then Shido said, " Don't worry. If that is true I'll just take the punishment, OK." "No, not ok" I yelled. " If you do that he'll still blame me, that's the way he is." But then I noticed something wrong with him. His clothing were very loose and his tie was undone, shirt unbuttoned, hair down and a little messed up, and sweating. " Shido, what did Cain do to you. Did he have one of his passion fits with you again?" I asked. " Yes. To be honest part of me liked it." He said. " But the other side of me couldn't stand it and hoped it, no wanted it to be you." He smiled. He walked over and hugged me again. But little did either of us know that Cain was watching and the emotion of Jealousness filled his mind and blood. 


	2. chapter 2

Tao's life story chapter two  
  
I don't own any of the character but Tao and Celena (Celena doesn't come till later)  
  
Personal thanks to those who have reviewed my pieces of writing even if they sucked big time  
  
Especially moonlight shadow for supporting me (Thank you very much my friend)  
  
Now I should stop stalling, so I hope you enjoy my fellow Nightwalker, Mortals, and anything else A-Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
'' I think it's time for you to sleep Riho, it's 11:30pm." I said  
  
"NO, not until you tell the rest of the story." Riho said  
  
" Really I want to hear it to." Yayoi said  
  
" Ah, when did you get here Yayoi? I didn't hear you come in." I said surprised  
  
"Your door was unlocked again," she said  
  
At that moment Guni pop out from behind she shoulder. At once we shot each other dirty looks.  
  
"What's this of a story?" Yayoi said  
  
I started to answer but Riho cut me off saying " Tao telling the story of her past." she smiled cheerfully like normal.  
  
" Shouldn't you be asleep Riho it's 11:37pm?" Looking my way, really to blame.  
  
" That's what I said but will she listen, NO." I said with my vampire sarcasm  
  
" Please, please, please, please finish the story." Riho pleaded  
  
Yayoi just stood in her place looking at me. I looked over at Riho again, then Yayoi, then Riho again. I sighed and said, " Ok, ok, ok I'll finish the story." Riho lit up in happiness do to my answer.  
  
My friend/partner fairy Osiris came out of my mother bracelet to join the party (his full name is Saint Dragon God of Osiris, but I call him well Osiris) he's a snake like red fairy, well actually he's a little dragon from the Magician of Black Chaos's world (A close friend who is about 5,000 years old. If you watch Yu-Gi-Oh you know whom I'm talking about). Osiris landed on my knee and listened and yawning at the same time.  
  
Riho jumped on the coach and waited for me to start; while that was going on I was watching Yayoi sit down. " Well start the story, please," Riho said kindly with a pinch of inpatients. I smiled and let out a little chuckle neither could hear. " Ok, I'll start now." I said still smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Story Continued  
  
The next day, night whatever I was walking down anther one of those long winding halls, of course do to my bad luck Cain appeared. He saw me and was about to do something when I was saved by a yell from Shido. He said that we had a visitor, Cain looked back at me and I did the same. We shot dirty looks at each other and then followed Shido into a room. On the bed laid a girl, as soon as I walked in I was put into shock. It was that vampire bitch again the one I blew in to that tree. I sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. Shido stood in front of me but off to the side a little; Cain however was standing at lease seven feet away from her. She started to wake up; when she opened her eyes she said something about Cain not killing her. She sat up and then Shido started to talk, he introduced me.  
  
She gave me a look of fear. I helped by growling at her. Shido offered to fix the slash mark in the front of her shirt; Cain and I both gave her very dirty looks. She said yes (go figure) and they walked into a different room. Cain was trying to eavesdrop on them but failed. I laughed silently at his stupidity. Just then a thought went through my head she's not over hundred yet, there for it wouldn't be in my best interest to drink her. So what if I were to protect her for now, it looks like she's on Cain's bad side and maybe Shido's in the near future, then once she's over hundred I can turn on her and feast on her blood and flesh. That moment they walked in, I moved my foot from the doorway so not to trip Shido. After as soon as he passed me I quickly put my leg back out and BOOM, down went the slut. She picked up her head and started to yell at me " Hey, why did you trip me?" " Trip you, clearly you tripped yourself and besides my foot was there first. Bitch." I replied sarcastically 


	3. chapter 3

" Are you all right Shi-sha." Shido said. " Shi-sha, what kind of name is Shi-sha, I thought to myself (I'd like to point out that Shi-sha is not my character she's my friend Dawn's, so yet laugh at me laugh at her). The next night she left (hip, hip hurrah). I snooped around her room. " Jack pot." I said it was a letter for Cain. I kept it so I could use it for black mail in the future. I smiled; no I got an evil snicker over this.  
  
I vanished and reappeared in my room. My internal clock told me that it was about 10:25pm. " Time to go on a nice hunt." I said, while yawning from the shear boredom around here. I jumped out window and ran down the wall, then jumped and did a flip and landed on my feet. " Ten point landing." hahahahahahahaha. I walking into town, I still couldn't believe 100 years ago I lived in those allies here. I went to the forest outside of town where most of the demons were. But before that I stopped in the bakery and bought a chocolate muffin (What, I don't just need blood. And besides who cares if I have a sweet fang, I mean tooth). I saw a new face in the bakery, he said his name was Hellsing I didn't think much of it. Three hours later I was in pursuit of a Nightbreed. I managed to get around it, I put my pointer finger up to my mouth and bit down on it and formed a whip. I cracked it as soon as I had a good shot on it but missed. On the sidelines that Hellsing guy was watching (Note: this is not Van Hellsing, just a relative of him). It charged at me and knocked me down. I recovered just in time to get out of the way of its nails that grew longer. I would have blasted it but it took possession of a mortal. The second time lunged at me; my whip fell out of my hands and perished. Before I could get another word out, I was covered in large rocks. The demonic beast laughed at me, " There's no way in hell you're getting out of their vampire." It said in a proud voice. My eyes stared to glow crimson red, which explains why I saw red. I pushed the large stones out of the way, and stood up. "How." It said. I bit my finger again but this time a sword was beckoned. The monster was mad, the things hair started to move like snakes. Then a section of it fired at me, caught me, and chocked me. My eyes glowed red again, and then there were two of me. I put my hand on its shoulder, it gasped as it looked back at my shadow as it vanished. I put my left hand on it's forehead so was to expose the neck and right around the waist. I beard my fangs and let them sink into the demon flash. I stood like that for at least six minutes. I was taking the demon blood and the demon it self out of the person. Just in the middle of this fragile matter I heard some clapping and quickly looked up.  
  
" Your that Hellsing guy from the bakery." I said " Amazing job." he said. " So what, I'm just feeding on the demon." " I thought vampires only drink human blood," said Hellsing. " One I'm different, two I'm not a vampire I'm a dunpeal." " What!" " You know a half-breed, the end result of when a human and vampire mate." I said angrily. " What about the mortal." He questioned, " I'll be right back." Then I vanished, three minutes later I reappeared right where I left." " Where did you take that person?" " Back to there home." He smiled at my answer as he sat down on a large rock then I followed. " I see your carrying a wooden stake and holy water." " You have good eyes." " Comes with bloody curse." He laughed. " Which one is it?" " Which one is what?" " The vampire, your mother or father." I froze and looked away. " My f...fa...father is, mother died shortly after I was born." "Sorry to hear that." " Don't worry that was 117years ago." " Wow" he was stunned. Now I was the one laughing. I stopped and looked up at the midnight sky. " It'll be dawn soon, wait what I'm I worrying about I don't need to go, I must be going crazy. hahahahahahahahahahahaha" " You don't need to hide from the sun?" " No, I'm a hundred percent immune to the sun, and stakes, holy water, etc." " Your father must be proud of you." " No, he not." " What!" he said. " You see I've bin alone all my life. People used to make fun of me just because I was a little different and I didn't have anything or anyone. Yes, my so called father doesn't even know I exist." " That's sad. Everyone needs to be noticed." " Well, only one person ever noticed me and that's his lover. His name is Shido, nice guy really is, but you know what's really sad?" " No what." " I live with these two and only Shido knows what I am, and who I am. 


	4. chapter 4

WOW!!! People really want more of this story, I am surprised, o_o Well here  
I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwalker I own TAO!!!!!!!!  
  
() means talking between people, I had to change it because my computer was  
acting weird. ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Well I better get going I need my sleep.) Said Mr. Hellsing  
  
I nodded as he walked away. Once again I was along amongst the blackness, and silence of the last, blackest hour before the sun came to shine and bring light.  
  
(Well it takes a little more then an hour to get back but that is all I have. And if I go back to the castle Cain with ask a shit load of questions followed by snot nose remarks and insults.) I said trying to think. (Oh well, guess I will have to find a place to stay for the night. I said as I walked away.)  
  
I wondered back into a little town nothing special. No matter how old I became or where I went I could always feel peoples hot, burning stare on me. Off towards one of the alleys older teenagers were picking on a small child, I could not. No I would not stand for this, because, this is what happened to me. Just seeing this made me a little hot under the collar. I walked over to the little get together the youngster was so frightened.  
  
(You do not deserve to be here you little.) The so-called leader of the group began to say but I cut him off.  
  
(You little what??) I said  
  
They turned around to face to the one who had just interrupted them in the middle of their `fun`.  
  
(And whom might you be miss?? If you are a newcomer to our little happy town please understand that what you are seeing is completely normal for this kid.) He said with such confidence I would buy it.  
  
(In that order: no I will not tell you who I am because it is none of your business. Yes, I am a newcomer. And that may be normal in your eyes but it is wrong and stupid to pick on people younger and smaller then yourself. Now leave that innocent child alone, NOW!! ) I said about to crack in anger of his arrogance he was almost like Cain no, no, no that would be too harsh for even him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(Back in the present)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(That is so mean what those kids were doing to that kid.) Riho said with a frown on her face.  
  
(Yes, I would have to agree with Riho, Tao are you certain you are not making that up??) Yayoi said look at me.  
  
(Now Yayoi I am telling a story that is completely non-fiction here.) I smirked leaning forward a bit and picked up my hand and shook my index finger from side to side, (And it is not plight to interrupt the narrator.)  
  
She gave me a death glare. `How lovely` I thought.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(Back to story)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
They dropped the young child and started to surround me. The leader just walked up to me and stared with a confident grin on his face.  
  
(I am sorry, what did you say??? I do think I quite understood you. ) He smirked  
  
It was to late... I had cracked, (No. It does not surprise me you do not understand. Your mind is to fucken small and once again I wont repeat myself. )  
  
He grabbed my jaw so I would look at him, (I do not like insubordination you bitch. )  
  
What else could I do??? I smiled, now I am not sure but once again something clicked. I grabbed his arm and firmly squeaked it until he was struggling to be let go of. And oh, I let him go all right, I picked him up and threw him a good distance he landed on his arm and, well let was good. He was in pain in showed in his hazel eyes and his hair the way it was messed up he wreaked fear. His follower did not do much they ran to his side where he was still acting tough.  
  
(YOU DID NOT HAVE TO BE SO VIOLENT!!!) He and some of the others shouted.  
  
I looked at him and chuckle a bit, (Me violent, let me tell you something. If I was being violent I would have broken one or of three things. If I did not break flesh, veins, bone I was not violent. NOW THAT YOU ARE DONE LEAVE THIS KID ALONE FOR GOOD!!!! ) I yelled as they ran off probably to get their leader looked at.  
  
I turned back to the kid he was shivering in fear. I smiled and walked about two or three steps forward but he backed away. So I kneed down and put a hand out to him, he was confused.  
  
(It is okay, I wont hurt you little one those bad people wont bother you again and if they do I will get them.) I smiles slightly  
  
He reached out his small hand shaking a little. When he set it in my own I closed my hand, my finger nails or claws protectively holding his little hand safe from danger. He looked up at me with blue eyes and short brown hair.  
  
(Wha, what is your name???) He asked  
  
(Tao, and yours my friend??) I asked  
  
(P, Peter.)  
  
He stood with a tear in his eyes; I leaned my other hand up and whipped them away with my thumb carefully doing this with out scratching him.  
  
(Say Peter, you do not by chance know a good place to rest is do you???)  
  
He answered with a nod and nodded back gesturing him to lead on.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well there u go ^_^ did you enjoy??? Please review. Oh and could you e-mail me some real names please I do not think well on names on an empty stomach. Well I need to go hunting for Nightbreeds so take care everyone.  
  
My e-mail is:  
  
dragoness_8900@yahoo.com  
  
Or for those who have msn:  
  
dragoness_8900@hotmail.com 


	5. chapter 5

Riho's bedtime story  
  
(Chapter 5)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Disclaimer: No own nightwalker, no money, and no way in hell I want to be sued so leave me alone. I own Tao.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
We walked a while, I couldn't help but notice Peter's little feet were stained with mud and small scratches from objects those "Kids" had. It was just sad how much he reminded me of myself. The name-calling, the abuse, everything. Well expect gender and age and height, you now (I hope).  
  
"Tao?" Peter asked shyly  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wh. Why did you help me?" He stopped and looked me in the eyes the best he could since I was standing full height.  
  
I just stopped and closed my eyes for a moment blindly looking at the sky. Then looked back down at him and opened my eyes, "Because people like those teenagers used to do the same thing to me, once upon a time. I just couldn't let them treat you the way I was."  
  
Peter didn't say anything after that. He just kept walking until we came to a small house. It wasn't much; I guess it was one of those houses that had less fortunate people in it. He stopped then quickly ran inside. I could here sounds from inside, the kid was telling his guardians what happened and was asking if I could stay.  
  
"Come on and meet my parents!" Peter yelling as he ran back to me.  
  
I nodded and followed him back in. There I saw there wasn't much to the house. It was just ratty old furniture and a falling apart house, but that did not matter to me because to me it was a five star hotel compared to what I'm used to (minus the large castle aka. Deathtrap).  
  
"Hello." said a voice  
  
I snap out of my trance and look for where the voice came from. I turned to see a woman about my height very thin.  
  
"My son told me about you. I thank you for helping him." She said again.  
  
"Oh. Please, it was nothing I just couldn't let him get hurt anymore by those kids." I said  
  
"Well no matter we still think you." Said yet again voice on my right side, it was the father.  
  
"Mommy. Daddy? Can Tao stay the night??" Peter pleaded really it was morning almost.  
  
"sure, But we don't have much as you can see." The mother said.  
  
"That's alright. I used to live the same way you people do. You wont even know I'm here." I smiled  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok sorry about the little chapter. I promise to make the next one longer. I just in a hurry to update all my stories. 


	6. chapter 6

Hello every one. How are you people today??? Probably waiting for me to update this story huh??? Well I'm back.  
  
I have a question for my readers:  
  
HOW DO YOU DO THE BOLD AND ITALIC WORDS?!?!?!  
  
I REALLY WANT TO KNOW. ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know. I own Tao and Peter and Celena.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Peter's mom led me to a very small guest room. It really wasn't much, just a little bed with one sheet with a huge whole in it and a window with glass to keep out the cold, harsh Transylvanian wind.  
  
"Sorry about the room, Tao. It's the best one in the house next to ours." Peter's mother smiled at me. She was wishing their house were better. I could hear her think it.  
  
"I all ready told you. This place is a castle compare to wear I used to live." I replied.  
  
"Where did you live?" She asked  
  
"An alley."  
  
-An alley about 100 years ago. why you ask? - I thought to myself. That thought put a smile on my face.  
  
She walked away down the hall and into another bedroom. I sighed and walked inside. I closed the old rotted door with a creak. Pulling off my coat and resting it on the bed, I laid down for a bit with my head turned to the window. What had my life become? First, I was in the alley wishing someday to see my father and live with him, and the next thing I now it I'm trying to stay as far from him as possible.  
  
I guess that man I pictured then doesn't exist. The kind, friendly, loving man I had pictured was just a myth or fairytale. I had thought of all the people in the world he would treat me better; he would treat me like a normal person. But no, the man I found was a cruel, power hungry, selfish, son of a bitch. What about Shido? He's nice to me and although he's not my father (thank god) he's the closest man I have meant that was at least somewhat like the man I had dreamed about.  
  
I guess the only father I have is Shido partly. He treats me like an equal, doesn't yell at me and just doesn't see me as Cain's daughter, or half- breed, or anything. He's just sees me.  
  
I got up and sat in the windowsill, I stared into the sky. There was only 30 more minutes left before dawn. - Cain must be jumping for joy that I haven't returned yet - I thought. I started to laugh, "He must be dancing in his underwear and Shido hiding in his room." I had to put my head down because I was laughing to hard. I then looked into a shattered mirror and saw that my face was redder than a cherry. I guess that's one of the things that suck about pale skin, when you laugh like this it's pointless to try and hide it.  
  
Just at that moment I hear a thunderous crash coming from Peter's room.  
  
TBC.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hehehehehehehe. don't you just love me for ending it there??? Ok I'm done with this story for now. I hope you enjoyed Please REVIEW!!!!!! 


	7. chapter 7

Greeting my fellow Authors and Readers. I know I said I'd only work on one story at a time but I feel as if I'm loosing loyal reviewers. So I'm putting this chapter up to hopefully get some of my friends to resurface. I'm thinking they lost interest in my writing and went to sleep in their coffins in some dark place. I hope this raise them. Especially Moonlight Shadow1 and Crescent1 and maybe some new friends as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riho's bedtime story  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I rushed out, leaving my coat behind. I stood in the hall trying to figure out which way was Peter's room. I heard another loud cry for help. This pointed me in the right direction.  
  
When I got to the child's bedroom I saw Peter's mother on the floor in the doorway crying her heart out. The father laid in front of what I'm guessing was Peter's bed. My nose was assaulted with the smell of death. He was dead, throat torn straight out. I felt nothing, no sadness, no depression, and strangely no anger. Just blank, my mind was wiped clean of all thoughts.  
  
A hand pulled me out of the abyss of my mine. My crimson eyes look down to see Peter's mother tugging on my sleeve.  
  
"Please. Help Peter." She said. It was almost too hard to hear through the weeping.  
  
I kneeled down next to her and put my hands on her shoulders, "What happened? Where's Peter?"  
  
"A large creature . . . Came and stole . . . Peter away. Please safe him."  
  
I turned away. What could I do? It had to be a Nightbreed. It must have been looking for a body. God damn it!  
  
I turned back to her, "Alright. I'll get Peter. You got back into my room. Mine not yours. And wait there. Ok?"  
  
She nodded and left the room. I jumped out through the window in the room, landing outside. I stopped, taking large breathes of air. I was searching for the scent. I guess you could say I'm part bloodhound. As the scent came to me I recognized Peter's innocent, pure child smell I ran towards the woods as top speed, much faster then any mortal. Of course, being only 30 minutes left before sun up I needed to run at the speed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What I found wasn't what I wanted. 


End file.
